Plenty of Fish
Plenty of Fish is the third episode of the show Being Erica. Synopsis Erica, feeling like a failure since high school, decides to ask Ethan, who is going through a divorce and recently moved back to Toronto, to escort her as her make believe boyfriend to her high school reunion. There are two people who Erica is not looking forward to seeing at the reunion. One is Katie, who has always gotten under Erica's skin. But the more important one is Zach Creed, the popular kid to whom she lost her virginity. Beyond the fact that the sex with Zach was bad, he humiliated her after the fact. Erica feels that experience with Zach has negatively tainted the way she now views potential boyfriends. Dr. Tom gives her the opportunity to redo that experience with Zach. But based on what she sees at the reunion, the one person that Erica may instead want to lose her virginity to the second time around is Alex Berlin, who was then the quiet class geek. Her time with Alex both then and now makes her realize who is really important in her life. Full Plot Erica hangs out with Ethan in his room. They are playing a Tennis game in Wii while Erica shares her latest date experience, which happen to be another failure in her life so far. They then eat ice cream together before Erica leaves to go to her old high school helping Judith decorate the gym for a reunion party. They meet Katie Atkins who comes all the way from Vancouver for the reunion. Erica tells Katie that she has a boyfriend after being assumed that she is single. On the next day, get caught by her own lie, she asks Ethan to pretend being her boyfriend on the reunion. After that she has a job interview on The River Rock Pub. for an assistant job. Later on the night, the party starts. As Erica and Ethan enter the party, they're instantly get snapped by the photographer who happens to be Zach Creed, the guy who took her virginity. Can't stand the bad memory, Erica tells Ethan she needs a restroom and leaves him for awhile. While catching a breath alone in the hallway she meets another familiar face, Alex Berlin. Erica then joins Ethan who's been talking with Katie, Judith and Jenny. Later on Erica gives a sign for Ethan to leave the party after he gets caught all over by Katie. As she starts walking out, she enters Dr. Tom's office. Dr. Tom's next assignment for Erica is Losing my Virginity to Zach Creed. December 1994. Erica just started dating Zach, the hotest guy in her class. The whole class went to the beach together for the last time before graduation. Erica had planned to have sex for the first time with Zach because that may be their last opportunity before went separate way. The sex was horrible but what's worst is Zach recorded everything to show it to all of his friends. Dr. Tom sends her back time. She was suddenly driving a car on the way to the beach with Judith, Katie and Jenny, and almost hit a car on the wrong lane. Zach arrived on the beach not so long after they did. She had fun with everyone until Zach asked her to come with him. They went to another spot of the beach to realizing their plan. Erica tricked Zach, made him get naked and recorded him with the hidden camera set up by Zach. The plan was ruined and she left Zach. While walking through the beach, she met Dr. Tom and got some advices. When they had a bonfire party later on the night, Erica found out that Zach spread a fake humilliating gossip about Erica. She confronted Zach. Siding with Erica, Alex Berlin picked a fight with Zach. After that Erica and Alex left the party. Alex confessed to her and Erica had her first sex with Alex. During the sex she was sent back to her proper time. Erica is back in the reunion party and tells Ethan that she wants to try things out with the present Alex Berlin. So Ethan goes home first while Erica is approaching Alex. Katie finds out about the lie and tells Erica about her dissapointment, resulting in Alex gets dissapointed on her as well. Yet another failure for Erica. Walking home, she meets Dr. Tom in front of a grocery store after buying some ice cream to eat together later with Ethan. Dr. Tom tells Erica to be decisive, take a path and face it if she doesn't want to keep failing. Dr. Tom calls a cab for Erica to go home. On the cab she gets a call from River Rock Pub. telling her that she gets the job. Later on she hangs out with Ethan again and kisses him. Quotes used List of Quotes Dr.Tom mentioned in the Episode: *Sarcasm: the last refuge of modest and chaste-souled people when the privacy of their soul is coarsely and intrusively invaded. (Fyodor Dostoevsky) *Let your net always be cast. And in the pool which you least expect, there will be a fish. (Ovid) : are a few versions of quotes, for example: some quotes use 'hook' instead of 'net', etc. *The is a difference between knowing the path and walking the path (The Matrix) *Chasing the past, I stumbled into the future. (T.A. Sachs) Tom actually says "Chasing the past, she stumbled into the future" referring to Erica Category:Season 1 episodes